sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Head Above Water (song)
| format = | recorded = | genre = * Pop rock | length = | label = BMG | writer = | producer = Stephan Moccio | prev_title = Fly | prev_year = 2015 | next_title = Tell Me It's Over | next_year = 2018 | misc = }} }} "Head Above Water" is a song recorded by Canadian singer Avril Lavigne from her sixth studio album of the same name (2019). It was written by Lavigne and Travis Clark of We The Kings alongside its producer Stephan Moccio. It was released as the lead single from the album on September 19, 2018, by BMG Rights Management. It is Lavigne's first single since "Fly", released on April 2015. Commercially, the song peaked at number 64 on the US [[Billboard Hot 100|''Billboard Hot 100]], and entered the charts of 24 other countries and regions. Background and release | quoted = true | salign = center | align = left | width = 28% | border = 1px | fontsize = 90% }} After more than a year from the release of the last single from her fifth studio album, on December 25, 2016, Lavigne announced via her Instagram account that she was working on new music for her upcoming sixth studio album. On August 18, 2018, Lavigne posted on Instagram that new music is coming in September. At the end of August, the song "Head Above Water" was registered and Lavigne deleted almost all her pictures on Instagram. On September 1, Lavigne shared a picture of her underwater via her social media. Several people reported that the image was related to the song "Head Above Water". On September 6, Lavigne posted a lengthy letter to her fans on her website detailing her struggle with Lyme disease in the past few years and how she overcame it. This also included a release date for "Head Above Water". She wrote on the letter about the song "I had accepted death and could feel my body shutting down. I felt like I was drowning. Like I was going under water and I just needed to come up for air. Like I was in a river being pulled in a current. Unable to breathe. Praying to God for Him to help me just keep my head above the water. To help me see through the stormy weather." Lavigne shared a 30-second-snippet of the song on September 13, 2018. The song was officially released on YouTube and worldwide streaming services on September 19, 2018. Composition "Head Above Water" is a pop rock & christian rock song, backed by steady-building mix of piano, strings, synths and thunderous drums. Lavigne describes it as a "spiritual experience. Lavigne's vocal range spans from low F3 to high F5 in the song " Musically the song is in the key of F major and shifts between 2/4 and 4/4 time signatures. Critical reception Marina Pedrosa of Billboard wrote that "Head Above Water" "is a powerful, spiritual epiphany detailing the Canadian singer's journey through her battle with Lyme disease." Robin Murray of Clash complimented the track's production and deemed it a "highly personal note". Murray described the song's lyrics and production in detail: "Now, we've never been 100% behind Avril Lavigne's music, but we can't help but be touched by the way she's approached what must be an enormously challenging situation." Writing for Spin, Anna Gaca described the track as a "dramatic piano ballad of resilience". Madeline Roth of MTV Canada named "Head Above Water" an "emotionally charged comeback". Roth was impressed with the fact that song wasn't "just metaphorical", because "it documents a culminating moment in Lavigne’s years-long struggle with Lyme disease". Katherine Gillespie from Paper wrote that "Head Above Water" is a "heavy piano ballad about just that: trying to stay alive." Lindsay Elizabeth of Faithwire gave the song a positive review, called the song a "powerful worship ballad". Elizabeth further praised that "Lavigne details her relationship with God, and how He saved her when she thought she was at the end of her life." Michael Foust of Christian Headlines described the song as "God-centric song" that even could be labeled “praise and worship", while Maria Sherman of Jezebel considered the song's nature as "dramatic Christian rock vibes" and comparing it to Rachel Platten's 2015 single "Fight Song". Music video Filmed in Vík í Mýrdal, Iceland and directed by Elliott Lester, the official music video for "Head Above Water" was released on September 27, 2018 to coincide with Lavigne's 34th birthday. The music video ends with a message to join Lavigne's namesake foundation, which supports Lyme disease prevention, treatment and research. Live performances Lavigne gave the first performance of the song on Jimmy Kimmel Live! on September 12, 2018 and aired through television on September 26, 2018. On October 15, Lavigne released a new live performance of the song on Honda Stage on her YouTube channel from a partnership between iHeart Radio and Honda. On November 19, Lavigne performed the song on Dancing With The Stars (The Finale) for Alexis & Alan's freestyle. On February 13, 2019, she performed the song on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. On February 15, 2019, Lavigne performed the song on Good Morning America. On February 18, 2019, Lavigne performed the song on Live with Kelly and Ryan. Track listing | title1 = Head Above Water | length1 = 3:40 }} Credits and personnel Credits and personnel adapted from Tidal. * Avril Lavigne – main vocals * Stephan Moccio – producer, vocal production, piano, keyboards, background vocals * Kylen Deporter – record engineering assistance, background vocals * Chad Kroeger – vocal production * Chris Baseford – vocal production, record engineering, drum programming * Jay Paul Bicknell – additional production, record engineering, drum programming * John Hanes – record engineering * Aaron Sterling – drums, additional record engineering * Serban Ghenea – mixing engineering * Jonathan Martin Berry – guitar * Paul Bushnell – bass guitar * Kevin Fox – cello * Vanessa Freebairn-Smith – cello * Will Quinnell – mastering * Chris Gehringer – mastering engineering Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Release history References Category:2018 singles Category:2018 songs Category:2010s ballads Category:Avril Lavigne songs Category:Pop ballads Category:Rock ballads Category:Songs written by Avril Lavigne Category:Songs written by Stephan Moccio